


If I wasn't here

by taetaemaknae



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaemaknae/pseuds/taetaemaknae
Summary: Just a random one-shot with Akkarin watching Sonea's War Arts lesson and getting worried about her.OrHe won't show that he cares.I was bored, okay?





	If I wasn't here

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have completely no idea why I wrote this and what it even is. Just for explanation: I don't think there are any mistakes but if you spot any, just remember that English isn't my native language.  
I post it only 'cause I'm bored as hell. It ain't my best work and I do not expect anyone to read it actually. But if you would like to read anything else written by me, just tell me about it.

The sun hasn't settled down yet when Akkarin decided to go for a walk to get away from the paperwork he had to finish. He felt bad for complaining about it, because he knew that his dearest friend Lorlen had a lot more of it as the Administrator of The Magician's Guild.  
He walked through the gardens and passed the University building. He was about to choose where to go next, when some movement caught his eye. He turned around and started towards the Arena.  
While walking, he recalled all the times he's been playing with his friends there. It was when he still was a novice. _A pretty stupid and naive novice_, he reminded himself. _With way too much confidence and self-appreciation._  
When he had finally reached the Arena, he noticed his novice, Sonea, standing in position. Her opponent stood on the opposite side. Both of them already focused on the fight.  
Akkarin crossed his arms on his chest, watching novices. He used to enjoy observing other magicians' trainings, as well as doing it himself. That was when he hadn't learnt about the Ichanis and about the weakness of all the Guild's magicians yet.  
High Lord's eyes followed Sonea's every step. He needed to know how much she has had improved since the beginning of her lessons with Lord Yikmo. Right now, she seemed to be winning. Akkarin saw her face being relaxed already as if she knew she would win. Her opponent looked like he was powerless and that's what made Sonea lower her shield.  
_She's trying to save more power to attack him because she thinks he's not a threat anymore_. It was just a second after she lowered her shield, when the boy opposite her stroke at her with all the power he had left inside.  
Akkarin sent a quick look at their teacher who seemed to not notice what was going on. The High Lord automatically rose a shield around his novice, knowing that otherwise, she could get seriously hurt.  
When the boy's attack had met with Akkarin's shield, all of the people looked up just to see the Guild's leader with a cold expression on his face.  
\- I believe letting students use their whole power at the lesson is not a proper way to teach them - he spoke up to Lord Vorel, who was now blushing more than ever.  
The teacher bowed to Akkarin and quickly apologised:  
\- I am truly sorry. I never gave them an agreement for using their whole power...  
\- I do not need your explanation, Vorel - he was cut off by the High Lord. - I am pretty sure that if I wasn't here, Sonea could get hurt. Which reminds me - he started, turning to face his novice - that you shouldn't have lowered your shield. You had put yourself in danger and it is not a thing I expected from you - he finished, trying not to show anything else than a look of disappointment on his face.  
In reality he was completely scared that she might get hurt and it made him even more angry at Lord Vorel and herself.


End file.
